


If she knew

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: When I take a look at herPure beauty with no disguise





	If she knew

She has her own special way  
Of turning around my terrible day.  
She makes all the bad things go away  
The second that she says hey.

And when I look into her eyes,  
I see pure beauty with no disguise.  
Just a glance at her makes my heartbeat rise.  
I know for a fact that these feelings aren't lies.

If only she knew  
How much my love for her grew,  
Maybe, just maybe, we could start something new,  
And then I'd never feel blue.

And if beauty were inches, she'd go on for miles.  
I'd better catch her before I go out of style.  
I'm going to let my heart be my dial  
So I can tell her what I've been feeling for a while


End file.
